Unimaginable things
by watermelloncat
Summary: Five is on a mission but gets inconvenienced by sickness and siblings. This is based on the Netflix series, not the comics. Please leave me comments on whether and how you want this story to continue. I'm pretty keen to carry it on, I just ran out of ideas for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Story has been edited from the first rendition. Only taking out useless information.**

**Warnings: This loosely follows the storyline of SEASON 1, so it contains SPOILERS for around EPISODE 3.**

* * *

Hours upon hours of watching and waiting for any sign of life to disappear into MeriTech is starting to wear on him. Five arches his shoulders in an attempt to crack the stiffness out of his back then settles back down into the driver's seat, bracing his elbow on the door below the window. He pulls his wrist up to sniffle wetly into his sleeve and grimaces as he swallows at the ache in his throat. Now is really not the time to be getting sick, he knows that.

He also knows that the headache he is sporting now isn't only brought on by the time travel. It hurt to hold his eyes up straight ahead, so he settles for leaning his head back against the window feeling the cool glass on his skin and allowing his gaze the flow under his dark lashes.

Beginning to zone out and almost tipping towards the threat of sleep, he observes as a group of kids his age, well he would appear to be their age, walk in front of the van. He hates to admit it, he has a far greater purpose than partaking in immature and juvenile activities, but he is jealous that he missed out on the rest of his childhood. Well his childhood in general.

Pain spikes in his head and he draws his eyes away, closing them tightly. When he opens them again, he can no longer see the street. Buildings had toppled over, their rubble spilling over the roads and pavements. Fires around him intensify the heat of his fever. _That must be it, he couldn't be back._ It must be some kind of fever dream - but he didn't think he was that sick.

Maybe the Handler found him a brought him back here as a punishment for escaping her. He turns around his breath grating rapidly through his chest in panic, but he can't see her, he can't see anyone. Panic consumes him and he starts to yell something out before a faint voice calls something to him, drawing him back.

Gasping in a breath, the smoke of the apocalypse clears away. "Five?" he turns to Luther calling his name from outside, knocking on the door. He withdraws his gaze and looks straight ahead, trying to compose himself as his brother struggles to fit into the car.

"You okay?" Luther asks, leaning back in the too small seat.

"You shouldn't be here" Five snarls. He needed to be alone for this. "How did you find me?"

Five follows Luther's eyes to the rear-view mirror seeing Klaus's reflection dancing in the back of the van with Delores. "Hey guys a little privacy, we're already hitting it off back here" Klaus whines before dodging the empty coffee cup Five throws at him.

"Get out! You can't be here, I'm in the middle of something!" he wouldn't have missed if his head didn't hurt so badly.

Klaus ignores him as he comes up to kneel behind his brothers. "Any luck finding your one-eyed man?"

"What's he talking about?" Luther interrupts shooting Five a confused look.

"Doesn't matter it's Klaus" Five dismisses. "What do you want Luther?"

"Uh, so Grace may have had something to do with Dad's death. So, I need you to come back to the Academy" Luther explains. "It's important."

"It's important" Five repeats in a mocking tone, "you have no _concept_ of what's important."

He zones out looking out through the window at passing cars thinking about how inconvenient this situation is. It's only when Luther mentions that Klaus should leave the van that he returns to the conversation. "Luther's got a point you can get out" he affirms much to his brother's annoyance.

"Fine!" Klaus shouts as he slams the door and wonders off.

* * *

"What are you up to Five?" Luther demands looking back to his brother in the driver's seat.

"Believe me you wouldn't understand" Five discards quickly.

"Try me. Last time I checked I was still the leader of this family."

"Well last time I checked, I'm 28 years older than you" Five defends, allowing a patronising tone seep into his voice.

"You know what your problem is?" Luther lowers his voice.

"I'm really hoping you'll tell me" Five says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You think you're better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids." The pauses between Luther's sentences put Five on edge. "But the truth is you're just as messed up as the rest of us. We're all you have. And you know it."

"I don't _think_ I'm better than you are, I know I am."

Luther huffs and smiles shaking his head to himself.

If only he could see the things Five has done, then he'd understand. "I've done unimaginable things, things that you couldn't even comprehend."

"Right" Luther passes over.

"Just to get back and save you all" Five finishes in time for Klaus to run out of the store arms full of his stolen goods.

"Hey bitches!" he yells at them as he runs across the street.

"I'm starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision" Five wants to blame it on him not feeling well, but he knew even then he and Luther should have known it was a terrible idea to leave Klaus unsupervised.

* * *

The boots Allison wore echo every step as she paces throughout the lounge. She hadn't expected a quick trip, especially not with Klaus involved, but she had thought that they'd have brought Five back sooner.

She sighs in relief when she hears the main door open and a group of footsteps make their way through the hallway. Hurrying out under the archway she makes her way towards the base of the stairs to greet them.

"HaR**Issh**oo!" a harsh sneeze sounds from around the corner where she can't see.

"Bless you" she condemns as Luther steps into view.

"That wasn't me" he dismisses as Five appears from behind him, nose still buried in the crook of his arm.

Allison draws her head back, eyebrows lifting in surprise. Thinking, how could a sound so strong come from something so small? Then she has to remind herself that he isn't actually 13 anymore. But he looks so small now with his reddish nose and unnaturally slumped posture. Luther catches her looking at Five in concern and returns her with a knowing look of his own.

"Everyone else is in the lounge" she says without thinking, her eyes still looking into Luther's. She's vaguely aware of Klaus muttering that he needs a drink and brushing past them toward the bar.

"I'm going upstairs to do more calculations" Five mumbles, not looking at either of the glances his brother and sister give him, before heading slowly up the stairs.

Allison looks back at Luther as he watches Five disappear. By the way he doesn't object to his leaving she assumes he doesn't mind his sudden absence. Knowing that Five isn't keen on attending the meeting anyway, Luther figures that it's probably best to leave him alone considering he's getting sick. He could be irritable even when he was healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Five's head still pounds as he walks into the kitchen, running a hand over his face. He hadn't slept well at all; the threat of the impending apocalypse weighing down on everything he was doing. That and he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Luther open his mouth as if to say something, wishing he would just spit it out. But he must have decided against it and he seals his lips closed. Allison who sits across from Luther looks at him with a sympathetic expression, but she doesn't say anything either. He knows that he looks terrible since he feels it too.

He doesn't bother saying good morning as he sets about making a cup of coffee, he's glad he'd thought to go out and get some earlier. He liked the idea of defying his dad and bringing caffeine into the house, even if he wasn't there to see it.

Coming over to the table he places the cup from his two hands over onto the tables surface then takes a seat by Luther, leaving a space between them. He figures distance is good when he doesn't want to talk and for now the message seems to get across.

He silently winces as the coffee pours down his aching throat and puts his cup back down. Leaning his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands he closes his eyes, once again starting to hear his siblings going about resuming their breakfast.

For now, with all other prying eyes off him, he relaxes a little. He allows his posture to slump slightly and lets out a small sniffle. It's only then that he begins to realise that his chest is starting to feel tight. As if the sudden realisation makes it compulsory for his lungs to act out, he leans away from his siblings shielding a couple of irritated coughs into his elbow.

As his airway sorts itself out, he feels the eyes back on him. Ignoring them for the minute, he turns back and takes another sip of his coffee. Placing the cup back down he hears Luther suck in a breath in preparation to speak.

"Don't start" the deepness of Five's voice even startles him.

"Five" Luther's voice is annoyingly soft and compassionate.

"I'm fine" Five lies. A warning tone underlying his voice.

"Okay" is all Luther says. His voice raising a pitch, a clear signal that he doesn't agree with him. But he leaves it at that, allowing Five to get back to his coffee.

* * *

Eventually quiet conversation resumes between Allison and Luther discussing what to do about Grace, which Luther now calls her. For the most part Five doesn't focus on it, having far more important things to think about than the death of their father.

After quickly swiping a hand at his nose Five turns away from his siblings sneezing twice, silently stifling into his hand. It was strange how a stint as an assassin could make your body adapt to situations where you didn't want to be noticed.

Unfortunately, it doesn't work with Allison and Luther – as well as himself – being raised to detect the simplest of off movements. He's aware that he caught their attention as soon as their conversation stops.

Turning back to his coffee, he brushes away the hair that had fallen in his face before taking another swig, ignoring the fact that his siblings are looking at him.

The pause of silence drags on as Allison and Luther seem to silently debate who is going to speak first.

"You should go back to bed" Allison says finally, reaching her hand across the table towards him.

Five shakes his head.

"Come on Five, you need to rest" Luther backs her up, looking at her then Five in turn.

"I'm perfectly fine" Five dismisses. Trying his best to keep his voice civilised.

"God, you're even more stubborn than Klaus" Luther grumbles.

"Just leave me alone" Five downs the rest of his coffee, forcefully putting his cup back down on the table before pushing out his chair and walking over to put his cup in the sink. To his dismay Luther gets out of his chair and follows behind him.

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird these last few days" Luther presses, stopping a few steps away from him.

"Acting weird?" Five turns around and tilts his head slightly. "Well I'm sorry it seems that way, but I've got stuff to do, so I'll be on my way." He makes to walk past Luther, but he steps in front of him blocking his path, planning on taking him up to bed by force. Though the move doesn't surprise him or necessarily obstruct him as Five blinks past him.

"I hate how he does that" Luther curses to himself, rolling his eyes as he turns back around to see where Five went.

He hadn't made it far, only to the other side of the bench, which he leans on suddenly feeling dizzy. Not having had enough energy to properly escape. Even with his back turned from his siblings, they both know something's wrong, seeing him start to slowly pivot around his supporting arm toward the floor.

Luther swiftly lunges forward and catches him before he can fall backwards. Allison rushes out of her chair and over to where Luther is supporting him. When she reaches them Five has his eyes momentarily closed and she takes the opportunity to put her hand on his forehead, immediately feeling heat radiating off his skin.

"Fever" she states simply as Five shakes his head sharply to get her hand off. Luther nods, scooping Five up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Five mumbles.

"Taking you back to bed" Luther answers, starting to walk back upstairs with Allison following behind them.

"Put me down" Five complains, starting to wriggle around but he can't get balance.

"You're running a fever."

"So what? The World's going to end and I'm the only one who can figure out how to stop it!"

"What?" Luther utters in confusion.

"The apocalypse is coming, and I need to stop it" Five starts beating his hands on Luther's chest but he barely feels a thing – not anymore.

Luther and Allison look at each other in confusion, both ruling it out as a delusion caused by fever. "There's no such thing as the apocalypse" Allison assures him gently.

"Yes, there is!" Five tries to turn his head around to face her, "it's in five days."

To both Luther and Allison's surprise Five starts crying, ambling on about how they don't understand and needing to find a one-eyed man.

"A one-eyed man?" Allison repeats as they reach the top of the stairs.

"I don't know, Klaus asked him about it yesterday" Luther remembers. "I didn't think it meant anything." Maybe there was some truth in what he was saying?

* * *

By the time they reach Five's room he's managed to calm down a bit. Allison brushes past them and pulls back the covers on his bed before Luther lays him down on it.

"Alright Five, you're going to stay here, and we'll send Grace up to look after you" Luther instructs, pushing Five back down when he makes to get back up.

"You might want to stay here with him, make sure he doesn't go anywhere" Allison suggests. "I'll go find her."

Luther nods as Allison leaves. On second thought he doesn't trust Five not to disappear under their noses. Not that he thinks he could make it far.

As Allison's footsteps fade down the hallway, he takes a seat next to Five's bed. "Have to keep going" the small voice draws his attention back to his brother who has the covers pulled right up to his chin, tucked in nicely at the top by Allison.

Although Five doesn't want to fall asleep, he can't afford that, the spatial jump and crying had worn him out. He tries to fight his eyes from closing and blinks tightly in an effort to stop them, but they sting to keep them open.

Eventually he loses the battle, drifting into blackness like the smoke that rose from the city's ruins. And he feels helpless to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the dead of night to crashing and thundering footsteps is not normally considered a common occurrence. But it is the situation Five finds himself in. Not sounding like one of Klaus's drunken antics or an episode of Luther and Diego brawling, adrenaline immediately kicks him out of bed, sending him stumbling into his bedside table at the sudden rush of movement.

After shaking his head to clear it, he weaves his way through the hallways and down flights of stairs, not registering where he's going, only following the shouts of his siblings.

* * *

Coming down last hallway to the balcony overlooking the foyer, he feels his heart stop in his chest at the sight of the offending party. He grips at the railing, his knuckles turning white, watching as Hazel and Cha-cha throw his siblings about. Vanya already a heap on the floor before the lounge entrance. _How did they find him?_ He'd cut his tracker out, he'd been careful. Maybe not enough.

"Hey assholes!" he calls out, tiredness and loss of voice obscuring his words. The reaction is instantaneous, Hazel and Cha-cha looking up at him like well trained dogs listening to a command.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Hazel looks over to Cha-cha and letting go of Luther's jacket, setting him free to run over to Allison who Cha-cha had just thrown into a table.

"Never mind about his voice. Go get him!" she yells, starting towards the stairs to the second level.

Hazel hesitates before following her, intimidated by Five's pale complexion in stark contrast to his bright and ferocious eyes – and given his reputation.

Five doesn't wait for them to reach him, instead he blinks onto the stairs, blocking their path. Ignoring the brief look of startlement on their faces, he strides swiftly toward them, wasting no time in grabbing Cha-cha's forearms and shoving them back towards her chest. Her gun smacks into her cheekbone causing her to stumble back as Hazel steps forward.

Five is successful in ducking under his first punch, but he is less fortunate the second time round as Hazel's fist collides with his chest sending him stumbling backward. Big hands grip his shirt and lift him off the ground before sending him sailing towards a wall like he weighs nothing.

Pain spikes in his chest while air struggles to rush back into his lungs as he pushes himself up from a heap on the ground. His startled eyes dart around surveying the area, glancing over Luther back to swinging punches at Hazel. They catch sight of Diego running after Cha-cha, chasing Allison down the hallways to the basement before they fix on Vanya lying next to him.

He initially thought that Vanya had been knocked out cold, but when he looks at her their eyes connect, and he sees they are very much alert. She's just too afraid to move.

"Come on, we have to get up" Five chokes out, air still struggling to get through his windpipe, as he struggles to his feet. Both his hands grip Vanya's arm and he begins to pull her to safety before air catches in his throat, and he lets one go to cough into the back of his wrist.

With Five still pulling at her, Vanya gets her shaky legs back underneath her and blindly follows his lead through the lounge door to lean back and slide down against the other side of the wall. With a barrier between her and the violence, coherent thoughts come back to her.

"Five" she murmurs, reaching her hand out to him after he retracts his grip, turning his attention back towards Luther. She remembers arriving earlier and the others telling her that he was upstairs resting since he was sick. _He shouldn't be up fighting._ "Sick… Stay" is all she can manage, her hand grasping at empty air.

Five only shakes his head, not giving it a single thought, before he disappears back through the archway.

No sooner than he sees Hazel knock Luther down, he blinks onto his back strangling him from behind. As expected, Hazel's head rears back but his gip only tightens.

Meanwhile, Luther had sprung back to his feet and makes his way over to them, drawing his arm back and curling his fingers into a fist. He launches his arm forward into Hazel's stomach, making him double over before falling to the ground as Five releases his grip on his neck.

"You shouldn't be down here" Luther puffs.

"They came for me" Five dismisses, brushing away the hair that had fallen onto his face. Ignoring how his hand comes away sweaty from the droplets forming on his forehead.

"Go stay with Vanya" Luther commands, bouncing from the ball of foot to foot, watching Hazel starting to get up again.

Before another movement could be made or another word could be spoken, heavy footsteps echo from down the hallway. Cha-cha bursts through the doorway, one of Diego's knives in her leg, yelling something to Hazel about them not being informed that they all have abilities. Hazel doesn't need another reason for them to abort mission and turns on his heel, racing with her out the door.

As soon as the front door closes, Allison and Diego run back into the foyer looking around frantically.

"Where'd they go?" Allison pants, bracing her hands on her knees.

Luther begins to explain what Cha-cha had said from after she'd come up the stairs, while Five starts to become unstable on his feet, his adrenaline beginning to wear off.

He runs a hand over his face, feeling incredibly hot and fuzzy. Luther's question whether he is alright isn't comprehended. Breathing heavily, he feels the world tip beneath his feet as he stumbles back. The spatial jumping had used too much of what little energy he'd previously had. Suddenly his body becomes weightless and he collapses into Diego's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"Five…Five" a quiet voice reaches him from the depths of sleep. A small groan sounds in the back of his throat as he rolls over onto his side to face the wall. "Five" a hand is gently placed on his shoulder, pulling him down so he's lying on his back. Slowly and reluctantly he cracks his eyes open to see Luther kneeling beside his bed.

"Hey" Luther gives him a small smile when he sees Five's eyes are focused on him. When it's clear Five isn't going to say anything he continues, "I hate to have to do this, we all know you should be resting. But we really need an explanation for what happened last night."

Although Five really wants to stay encased in the warmth of his blankets, he knows that he owes his family an explanation. Closing his eyes in acceptance he gives a small nod.

"Okay" Luther sighs in relief, "take your time. We'll be waiting downstairs."

* * *

Five ignores the looks of sympathy all his siblings give him as he walks into the lounge. He sniffles lightly as he takes a seat on the couch next to Diego, while Luther continues his interrogation with Klaus. "Where were you last night?"

"I don't know. Isn't that amazing?" Klaus exclaims brightly in his usual manner. His eyes are red and his hand twitches every so often, making it no surprise that he had been high again.

"Doesn't matter, aren't we going to get him to explain what the hell this apocalypse is?" Diego interrupts looking at his brother next to him, before standing up and walking over to lean against a post, to observe him from a better angle.

"How's it supposed to happen, this apocalypse?" Luther begins, taking a seat in front of Five.

"I can't give you the exact hour but" Five pauses for a deep breath, "from what I could gather we have four days left."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Luther's question is reflected in everyone else's minds.

"It wouldn't have mattered."

"Of course, it would. We could have banded together and helped you try and stop this thing."

"No matter how good you are, you already tried" Five flicks his eyes up to Luther before quickly returning his gaze back to his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I found all of you. Your bodies" Five discloses reluctantly.

"We die?" Luther leans back in his chair in shock.

"Horribly. You were together, trying to stop whoever it was that ends the world" the painful memories flash behind Five's eyes.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Luther asks.

"This was clutched in your dead hand when I found you. Must have ripped it outta their head right before you went down" Five explains, handing Luther the glass eye he had been storing in his pocket.

"Who's head?" Luther says reaching forward to take it.

"Like I said, I don't know" Five reminds him, before clearing his throat into his fist. His voice already failing after a few sentences.

"What's the serial number on the back? Maybe you could track it back?" Luther suggests, turning the eye over in his hand.

"It's a dead end. It's just a hunk of glass."

Luther purses his lips, having enough trust in Five to know that if he saw a way to further investigate, he would take it. He passes the eye back to him, then looks around at the damage and destruction caused in the break-in the night before. "Who are they, Five?"

"They work for my former employer. A woman called the Handler. She sent them to stop me" Five explains, putting the eye back in his pocket.

"Then why don't we just go after them?" Diego suggests.

"That'd be a mistake Diego. They've killed people far more dangerous than you" Five dismisses, rubbing a hand against his nose in an effort to keep from sneezing. It doesn't work and he twists to the side, sneezing softly into his shoulder.

A quiet, synchronised "bless you" which comes from Allison and Vanya, is largely ignored.

"Well we'll see about that" Diego starts.

Five opens his mouth to argue but Luther interrupts before a fight can break out. "Former employer? What's this really about Five? And don't give me any _this is none of your business_ crap. Alright?"

"It's a long story" Five sniffs as all his siblings apart from Diego, take seats in various chairs, coming closer to him. "They turned me into the perfect instrument for the rehabilitation of the time continuum. Or 'corrections' as they called them."

"I wasn't the only one, there we others like me. Beings out of time, fractioned, extracted from the lives that they knew. I don't know how they got there. But I do know none of them were as good as me" he whispers the last sentence, not daring to look up at his siblings.

"They didn't realise until then I was biding my time, trying to figure out the right equation, so I could get back. If I could just get back, I could stop the apocalypse. Save the world" he explains is voice going quiet. "So, I broke my contract."

"So, you were a hit man?" Luther breaks the silence that had followed.

"Yes."

"You had a code, right? You didn't just kill anybody?"

"No code, we took out anyone who messed with the timeline" Five explains.

"What about innocent people?" Luther grapples onto the hope that his brother operated with some form of justice.

"That was the only way I could get back here" Five justifies.

"_That's murder_" Luther whispers in disbelief.

"Jesus Luther, _grow up_" Five whispers in disgust. "We're not kids anymore. There is no such thing as good guys or bad guys, there's just people. Going about their lives but when the world ends all those people die." Five looks up at his siblings, "including our family. Time changes everything."

* * *

As soon as it was clear Five had finished his story, the room erupts in all sorts of conversations. For the most part Five doesn't even know what they are about. Bits and pieces stick out to him, like when Luther asks him what Hazel and Cha-Cha's names are – he gives him those, but otherwise he remains quiet.

Diego sits silently next to him, having resumed his previous position while Five was telling his story. He doesn't contribute to the conversations, already having made his point clear that he wants to go after Hazel and Cha-Cha.

He takes his eyes away from where the remaining four of his siblings join conversation, to look over at Five who sways tiredly. He looks drained both physically and emotionally. Shuffling along the couch he sits closer to him and wraps his arm around his shoulders to steady him.

Five sighs softly as he leans against Diego's side, and together they stay like that. Five zoning out and Diego listening to their siblings' ongoing conversation.

It's not until Diego feels an abnormality in Five's breathing next to him that he looks down to see him with a slight pre-sneeze expression on his face.

Five's breath hitches as he pulls his sleeves up over his hands before cupping them over his mouth. 'Hih…IITt_'chhh, _iiT**g**-**G**gxxn_hh..._ ug-**d**chew'_hihh_' his body convulses as suppresses forceful sneezes. He sniffles into his still cupped hands as his siblings stop their conversation, turning their attention back to him.

Not taking notice of it, Diego reaches the hand from his arm around Five's back onto his forehead, keeping it there as Five raises a fist to his mouth to cover a couple of congested coughs. With his hand registering the heat still lingering on Five's skin, he looks back over to the rest of the group. His eyes catch Luther's and he's immediately fixed with a look to take Five back up to bed.

"Come on buddy" Diego whispers so that only Five can hear, as he stands from the couch before turning to help Five up.

When he's standing, Diego once again wraps his arm around his shoulders for support while he leads him out of the room. The rest of the siblings watch on as Five is led up the stairs, looking so defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

A quiet knock at the door draws Diego's attention away from watching over Five as he sleeps.

"Luther wants you to mosey on down to the station and check for records on Hazel and Cha-Cha" Klaus says leaning against the doorframe, drawing out the last syllable.

Diego nods getting out of the chair he'd situated himself in next to Five's bed. "All right, your turn to watch him" he says walking towards the door.

"W-what?" Klaus stutters, "me?"

"Yeah, you" Diego taps him on the chest causing him to stumble back.

"But I don't know how to look after a sick person" Klaus whispers, panic rising within him. He barely knew how to look after himself.

"Bro, you'll be fine" Diego reassures, patting him on the shoulder as he walks past. "He just slept the whole time for me. He probably won't even wake up."

"Why did you have to get the easy job?" Klaus complains as Diego disappears down the hallway.

* * *

Black smoke swirls around him once again as his feet stumble towards the mound of broken bricks he'd hoped to never see again. As he's done a thousand times before, he sinks to his knees on the blocks encasing his dead siblings.

_He failed._

Tears leave blurry lines in the soot that coats his face as he tries to choke down the sobs until his chest feels like it's going to explode.

He doesn't know how long it's been since he began to register the rate of his breathing escalating. His body now succumbed to panic; his hands grasp at his face.

_He's going to fail again._

* * *

Five's upper body rockets off his mattress as he surfaces from another nightmare. His lungs only allow him one gasp of air as he swings his legs off the side of his bed, before he holds his breath feeling nauseous.

"Hey! You're here. You're safe" Klaus calms, placing a gentle hand on Five's shoulder. After a few seconds delay he registers the look on Five's face, lips tight and body not moving or breathing. "Are you going to be sick?"

He doesn't wait for an answer before he starts glancing around the room for anything that could be used as a bucket. "Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" he asks after finding nothing. The small nod Five gives him is enough of an answer and he starts to help him up.

Once he's got Five standing, he guides him forward from behind him; one arm behind is his back, both hands holding his forearms to steady him. Hoping that his brother remains true to his word.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Klaus helps lower Five to the floor, only seconds away from surprisingly not being disgusted. He supposes that he's thrown up so many times in his life that now that he's not fazed by it.

When Five sits back, Klaus hands him a cloth he'd found on the counter to clean himself up with. After Five's finished sorting himself out, Klaus sees the last thing he'd expect to see from him, a tear running down his face.

He doesn't know where his mother instinct comes from, but he kneels down next to him and holds him as he leans into him. Thought it's far too soon before Five starts to quickly try and compose himself. "No, it's okay, just let it out" Klaus soothes, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

Time seems to slow down as Klaus lets Five cry into him. Minutes could have gone by; they could still be in seconds. He doesn't know, he doesn't care either. Eventually he looks up from running his hand through Five's hair to see Ben leaning against the wall. "What should we do with him?"

Five doesn't seem to notice that Klaus appears to be talking to no one.

"What do you think?" Ben fixes Klaus with an obvious look. "Take him back to bed."

"Well, I don't know!" Klaus whines. "You know I can barely look after myself."

"You _can't_ look after yourself" Ben mutters rolling his eyes.

He's about to retaliate but stops himself when he feels Five shift to bring his fist to his mouth to stop from coughing into his brother's chest. Klaus's eyes widen at the deep sound from within his chest. That's not good. He opens his mouth to say something, but he's stopped by Five's small voice.

"I don't feel well."

Somehow Klaus' frown breaks into a smile and he laughs, "I know."

With that Five starts to detach himself from Klaus's arms, wiping the leftover tears out of his eyes.

"Let's get you back to bed before anyone finds out about our little adventure" Klaus suggests, helping him off the floor.

* * *

As they make their way back to his room, Five thinks that maybe trying to stop the apocalypse won't be so pointless.

Just over the last few days he's seen all his siblings come together to mourn the death of their father in their own ways, even if most of them hated the man. Together they'd also put up a fight against Hazel and Cha-Cha to protect him.

And notably, each of them had also played a part in looking after him, even though he felt like a liability towards them.

If they could come together and continue to put their differences aside and rally under a collective cause, maybe stopping the apocalypse wouldn't be such an unimaginable thing.


End file.
